


When You and I Collide

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Ellie, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Toby started counting the years between her age and his, stopping at 15.  It made him depressed.





	When You and I Collide

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Claire, she loves this pairing as much as I do. Also, it is somewhere in the canon universe but not a part of the _Splendor_ series. This is how it all started. The title comes again from the Bic Runga song, _Sway_.  


* * *

“Hello.” Ellie tapped lightly on the door while poking her head in.

“Hi Ellie.” Toby looked up from his mountain of paperwork. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“While searching for escape tunnels I found my way here. Do you mind terribly?”

The Communications Director shook his head, beckoning her in with his hand. She hesitated for a moment before sliding her body through the mostly closed door. Ellie knew Andy Wyatt was there earlier…her womanly perfume still lingered in the air. She wanted to hate Andy but it was for all the wrong reasons. It was not Andy’s fault that she was a luminous, worldly redhead who held the world in her hands and made her ex-husband pant. Just as it was not Ellie’s fault that she preferred baggie sweaters and mumbled into her shirt collar when having unpleasant conversations.

“I would love a drink.” The medical student said.

“I only have bourbon here.” Toby replied. He got up and walked over to his cabinet.

“That’s fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You do bourbon?”

“I do a lot of things.”

Toby tried not to grin as he poured Jim Beam bourbon whiskey into two glass tumblers. Handing one to Ellie, he leaned on his desk.

“You had a rather insane day.” he said.

“I am not the only one. The pace around is as dizzying as the hospital. I almost didn’t come but Johns Hopkins is close…distance couldn’t be an excuse.”

He watched her as she leaned back and sipped her drink. Ellie seemed to take bourbon OK. She looked uncomfortable but still pretty. Toby found when she was close, which was not often, that she was quite pretty.

“Today was not different from most. You picked a fine day for your close up, Dr. Bartlet.”

“It wasn’t like that. I…my father would have been wrong if he fired the Surgeon General. While I usually stay far away from the political brouhaha, I felt compelled to speak out. Now I feel compelled to get the hell out of here.”

“Where are you staying?”

“The Residence, I guess.” Ellie rolled her eyes. “Have you ever felt trapped?”

“Yes.” Toby replied.

“I love to take walks. When I was younger, I used to roam all over the farm. Though my parents never quite liked it, as soon as I was old enough, I would walk from the farm all the way into town. Mackie’s Diner had root beer floats and they were my weakness. I was in heaven living in Chicago. It was a beautiful city and I walked every inch of it. The sounds, smells, people, shops, little dive bars and churches…my mind would imagine all the amazing things that happened there throughout time.”

“I know Brooklyn like the back of my hand.”

When Ellie saw Toby finished his drink, she downed what was left of hers. Wearing a smile, she held out her glass.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes please.”

Toby did as she asked, pouring another nip for himself.

“One day my anonymity was taken away from me. I can't even walk around campus now. I have a six-person Secret Service detail that never leaves me alone. If I want to go into a café for coffee and the paper, there they are. God forbid I want to have a whirlwind love affair or even go out on a date. I think they report everything back to my father.”

“You're an adult; they can't do that.”

“Tell that to the all-powerful Jed Bartlet.” Ellie sighed, drinking her bourbon. “I'm sorry. You don’t need to be burdened with my issues…its not that bad.”

“I think it is.”

Ellie looked up at him; a smile broke through the protective barrier of his beard.

“Yeah, it can be.”

“Guess what?” Toby asked.

“Hmm?”

“I know some secret ways out of here.”

Ellie’s hazel eyes went wide. She put her tumbler on the coffee table, leaning forward with her elbows on her thighs.

“Where?”

“You sure you want to know?”

“Yes.” She breathed the word out in a content sigh. “Wait…how am I going to get away from the Secret Service?”

“You want to run away?” Toby asked.

“No.” Ellie shook her head. “I just want to take a walk.”

“Here,” Toby went into one his drawers and pulled out a Yankees cap. “Put this on; put your hair under it.”

Ellie caught the hat when he tossed it and did what he said. Then he gave her the bomber jacket from the back of his door. She was a small girl and nearly drowned in it. Ellie zipped it up. Toby grabbed his briefcase and coat, checking out the door for the palace guards. The place was practically deserted. He quickly ushered Ellie through darkened hallways to the Mural Room.

“What's in here?” Ellie asked.

“The way out.” Toby pulled a small flashlight from his coat pocket.

“It requires a flashlight?”

“Yeah.” He pulled open the wall. “We can turn back now, actually I recommend it. Once they come after us Eleanor, it could mean a life on the run. Everything you used to know will no longer exist. I may not be able to give you everything you need but I’ll do my best.”

The middle daughter of the President of the United States took hold of his arm. She smiled.

“Lets get the hell out of here.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.”

They went through the wall, Toby pushing it closed behind them. Ellie listened when he told her to hold on to him and not let go. The flashlight didn’t give off too much light; it seemed as if they went down a neverending staircase. She felt as if they would end their journey at the center of the Earth. Finally, they were on flat ground. Toby’s footing was sure, he had done this before, but Ellie clung to him. The space was a bit tight so he walked slightly ahead of her. She could smell the Jim Beam on his breath and the scent of something fresh. Did Toby Ziegler wear aftershave? Perhaps cologne?

“Where are we going?” Ellie whispered but didn’t know why.

“Your yearning for adventure gone already?”

“No. It’s just really dark.”

“Not for long, I promise. Don’t let go of me, alright?”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

They came out in a low-lit parking lot. For so many important people to be in that building dark corners surrounded it. Toby told her to keep her head down, Ellie listened, and soon they were on 15th and Pennsylvania.

“Look up.” He whispered, his whiskers brushing Ellie’s cheek as he leaned close.

She did, and a gasp came out of her mouth. Without a second thought, she kissed his bearded cheek.

“Freedom. This is amazing.”

“So where does a fugitive princess go once the escape from the castle is complete?”

They crossed the street. Toby noticed Ellie still held onto him though her grip loosened. It was probably better to keep her close; this was forbidden activity.

“I am not a princess.”

“So noted.”

“Seriously, Toby.”

“I hear ya Ellie. Very seriously.”

“I just wanted one night…one moment free. If my father decides to run for reelection then I don’t know the next time I could have a moment like this. Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me; everyone deserves a walk. Where are you going?”

“Where are you going?” Ellie countered.

“Home. I have chicken salad, good music on vinyl, and more bourbon. You don’t have to but…”

“I would love to.”

They were quiet after that, just walking along the streets of DC. It was a beautiful night in early April. There were many people around though the hour was turning late. A million words pierced the tip of Ellie’s tongue but she bit her lip to keep them inside her mouth. She didn’t want to say anything that Toby would think childish.

“Why did you pick Danny Concannon?”

“Because I trust him.” Ellie replied.

“I don’t know if that’s a very good idea.”

“Danny is fair, no matter what. I knew if I gave him a quote, he would not demand an interview. Everyone wants to interview me and I don’t know why. I'm not exciting like Zoey is or politically astute like Liz.”

“Your sisters aren’t that great.” Toby said.

“You have siblings, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Were there ever days where you felt no matter what you did that you would never give your parents the joy they did?”

“Absolutely.”

Ellie shrugged but did not say anything else. Toby wanted to tell her that she was just fine as she was. The truth was he didn’t know much about Ellie. Here he was taking her back to condo. He had to be out of his mind. If her father found out…wait a minute, she was almost 25 years old. Toby started counting the years between her age and his, stopping at 15. It made him depressed.

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Ellie tipped her hat slightly, looking up at the blue-black sky. It was also partly cloudy.

“That explains a lot. I'm right across the street.”

Toby took her into his home. He had no company except CJ since he moved in after his divorce. After watching her shed her “disguise”, he went to the kitchen to make drinks and a snack. Ellie must have called someone on her cell phone because he could hear bits and pieces of a hushed conversation.

“Are you in trouble?” he returned with a chicken salad on rye cut into four parts and two lagers.

“Probably.” Ellie sat on the couch. “I told them that I was safe and I would be back. Then I threatened Lisa, said if she didn’t give me this one night I would make guarding Labcoat a contact sport.”

“Labcoat is your Secret Service name?” Toby asked after laughing.

“Mmm hmm. What's yours?”

Toby sat close to her on the couch. Ellie wanted to put some space between them but the furniture was old. There was a dip in the center; they were both falling into it.

“Notebook…it’s new.”

“I like it.” she smiled. She ate a quarter of the sandwich and sipped her beer. “Do you always smell so good?”

“Um, I'm not sure. CJ says women love cologne. I hate cologne.”

“So do I. Still, you smell good.”

Silence filled the room for an unknown amount of time. They finished the sandwich and beers, both wondering where to go next. They also wondered if they were thinking about the same place.

“Ellie…”

“Yes?”

“You know that I'm going to kiss you, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t think…you won't…?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I don’t care.”

Toby pulled her to him, moving his mouth gently over hers. The wisp of a woman trembled in his arms so he held her tighter. Deepening the kiss, Ellie moaned into his mouth. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. They both broke away quickly; Ellie bit her lip. Toby wanted to say something, she was sure of it, but words weren’t needed. The spark was lit. The explosion set in motion.

Again, he was gentle as he moved Ellie against the arm of the couch. She wrapped her arms around Toby and held him close. She liked the way his body felt on hers…she knew his skin on hers would be even better. One hand moved across his shoulders and back as the other stroked the curls on the back of his head. They didn’t time their kissing but Toby was sure that he needed more. How far was he willing to take this? How far was she willing to?

Ellie loosened his tie, pulling it apart altogether and sliding it off. _OK_ , he thought returning to her mouth, _we are definitely on the same page_. She unbuttoned a few buttons on Toby’s shirt. Her fingers were warm on his skin, touching everything she could reach.

“I want to undress you.” The Communications Director mumbled, his mouth moving from Ellie’s to her neck. “Tell me you want that.”

“Oh yes. Where is the bedroom?”

It was the first time in quite a while she saw Toby Ziegler grin. He took her face in his hands for a moment, searching the vast caverns behind her hazel orbs for any sign that this was a bad idea. Ellie leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Hurry Toby, I don’t want to wait.”

If he broke out in a run, would that be too much of a hurry?

***

Toby had seen many women’s bodies in his time. Different shapes, sizes, heights, and hair colors. Every single one was fascinating in its own way. He was sure he gasped when he took Ellie out of her oversized sweatshirt and Levi’s jeans. Underneath she was all woman. She was fleshy, but by no means overweight, and shy about how she looked without clothes. Toby held her hands in his so she would not cover up.

The soft kisses they shared as Toby undressed allowed him to regain the control he lost in her. The last thing he wanted was to be too aggressive. Not only had it been a while since a woman was in his bed, Toby was at a loss for the overwhelming feelings that Ellie was giving him. She only wore a pair of light blue boy shorts and a matching bra now. When Toby was down to his boxers, he unsnapped it from the front.

Her flesh immediately drew him in, pale and untouched. Toby wanted to stroke every inch of her. He wanted to kiss, lick, suck, seduce, and he did all of those things. Ellie was a responsive lover…she seemed to know just what sounds would make him insane with lust. She would grip his shoulders or back when he did something she liked. Toby loved the way she whimpered his name when he did something she _really_ liked.

“Mmm, don’t stop,” Ellie murmured trembling as their mouths came together again.

“Oh God Ellie.”

Toby’s mouth moved down, enjoying her breasts and cranberry colored nipples. She had a birthmark on her right shoulder, shaped like Slovakia; he committed it to memory. While his mouth tasted her sweet, salty skin, his hands moved her thighs apart. The first few strokes brought Ellie to whimpering climax. That embarrassed her but captivated her lover. Somehow, his fingers were both gentle and insistent inside her, and Toby watched the changes in her with each height she reached. She was panting, gripping his sheets as well as his hip, when the pinnacle came.

“Toby! Toby! Oh my God, ohhh!”

They held each other for a few moments, kissing and stroking. Ellie liked his pale stomach, the dark hair on his chest and arms. She loved the strength of his shoulder blades and the intensity of his hands. Ellie played with the elastic of his boxers before pushing them from his hips. He did the same with her panties, both exhaling when every inch of them finally touched.

“I want you so much.” He said, positioning his body on hers. Ellie wrapped her legs around him. “Is this what you want?”

The younger woman smiled, almost afraid of what would tumble out if she opened her mouth.

“I really do.” She stroked his bearded face. “You're so beautiful to me; you make me feel beautiful.”

“You are beautiful, Ellie.”

The blood rushed from his brain much farther down when Toby made love to her. It was as if he were outside of his body, watching while still completely in the moment. There were the magnificent sounds and scents of their bodies moving together. Flashes of body parts looked and felt perfect, were perfect, to the person experiencing them. Neck, shoulder blade, bare stomach, spine, leg, fingers sliding together, and torso. Dizzying flashes almost like an acid trip as the sensations intensified.

“Oh God,” Toby groaned, thrusting so deep into her. “Oh Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, oh God. Yeah, ohhh Ellie.”

She squeezed his hand tighter, her back arching so far she was sure it would break. Sex never felt like it did with Toby. Long strokes, deep thrusts, rough around the edges yet tender in the center. Holding tight to him, Ellie completely surrendered to a feeling that she was sure she would never feel again. It started to build, a raging inferno in the pit of her stomach. She cried out his name, once, then louder, and louder still until a heart-stopping climax ripped through Ellie and into Toby.

He tried to hold off, wanted more of her, but she was too strong. With a guttural moan, Toby came inside of her and everything stopped. Breathing stopped, his heart stopped, space and time just stopped. He pulled out, Ellie sighing as he fell onto the mattress. The world slowly returned. She thought she heard rain when Toby pulled her close. They lay naked in each other’s arms; Ellie listened to his heartbeat as her head rested on his chest.

“Ellie…”

“Shh.” She put her hand over his lips to quiet him. Not yet, she wasn’t ready just yet.

Toby never minded the quiet. The room was humid but the two windows were open. It was raining and he listened to it for a while, holding Ellie close. He liked the way her body pressed on his, her leg over his own. She stroked his stomach and lower torso; Toby wondered if she would move a little lower. He would like it but it was not required. Nevertheless, he would really like it. Then he laughed.

“What?” Ellie nibbled his neck.

“I'm a bit ticklish there.” He squirmed.

“Mmm, so cute.” She kept nibbling, enjoying the gleeful sound that came from him.

Toby turned, taking her attention from his neck. They were face to face again and Ellie slid her arms around his neck.

“I like that you are ticklish.” She said.

“Are you?”

“I won't tell.”

“I have ways of finding out.” Toby pulled her closer, teasing her lips with his tongue.

“I just bet you do.”

Their kisses were passionate, intense. Toby tangled his fingers through her thick, brown curls. He pushed her onto her back again. He wanted her; desired her more than anything else. Toby was sure his head would explode if he tried to figure out why he felt that way or if he tried to fight it. Always drawn to the introverted yet brilliant middle Bartlet daughter, tonight was beyond his words and comprehension.

“Oh God…again.” was all he could murmur before sliding inside of her once more. "I need you, Ellie."

Again and again if Ellie had her way. There were many hours until morning and she wanted whatever Toby wanted. This was her escape; she wanted to stay forever and never look back.

***


End file.
